Anécdotas de las aventuras y desventuras de los elegidos
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: Porque siempre en la juventud ocurren cosas que se vuelven anécdotas. I. Miyako, la mala bebedora. [Colección de relatos cortos a partir de varias propuestas en las actividades "Escribe a partir de..." del foro Proyecto 1-8].


**Segunda inspiración:** ** _Chandelier_** de **Sia.** Propuesta de **Rillianne Duchannes.**

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Anécdotas de las aventuras y desventuras de los elegidos.**

Colección de relatos cortos.

I. Del día en que Miyako descubrió que era mala bebiendo.

* * *

Oficialmente, Miyako no tenía todavía la edad requerida para poder tomar alcohol cuando lo hizo por primera vez. Pero le faltaban tres días y qué fuera un día más que un día menos, la cosa se había puesto intensa después del primer trago y no había podido parar de ahí en más, su vaso había sido llenado y rellenado por los chicos de su facultad con los que había quedado el día en que los resultados de la primera jornada de exámenes del semestre fueron expuestos.

No todos tenían mucho por celebrar, con las notas que habían conseguido en los parciales, pero incluso así los chicos estaban desperdigados por ahí. Una regla implícita de la cultura bebedora de los japoneses era que lo que pasaba en las noches de embriaguez se quedaba en las noches de embriaguez, junto con las tantas botellas vacías de _sake_ que se fueran dejando por ahí.

Miyako no era de las que no tuviera qué festejar, pero, honestamente, uno de los resultados de los exámenes que había dado no había sido por el que se había esforzado por varías semanas antes.

En su facultad había gente de todo tipo en las tantas carreras que tenían; algunos de los chicos con los que iba los reconocía como compañeros de carrera, pero en su mayoría eran amigos de los amigos que iban a otras carreras y con los que no daba ni una sola materia en conjunto. Es decir, había muchas personas que ahí no conocía ni por asomo.

Y luego estaba Ichijouji Ken, el chico que ni a la misma facultad que ella iba pertenecía. Su novio. Desde... a saber cuando, su cabeza en esos momentos no daba para hallar fechas. Daba muchas vueltas y su visión la tenía no como doble, sino como triple.

A pesar de ser una supuesta salida casual entre jóvenes _casi_ adultos, la verdad es que ni Miyako estaba segura de porque habían ido a parar a aquel bar tan elegante, con mesas de tablón diminutas y banquillos de cojines suaves. Ken llegó a murmurar algo como _cosas de ingenieros_ , que ella no alcanzó a escuchar.

Pero bueno... todo parecía risas y diversión hasta el momento. Algunos de los chicos ya andaban un poco pasados de alcohol y de entre ellos habían los que ya se habían dormido y los que, por el contrario, permanecían _vivos_. Parecían estar más vivos que nunca.

Miyako hasta el momento había permanecido en un estado medio atontado y desde su sexto vaso con bebida hablaba arrastrando palabras... a ella le dio sed de pronto y decidió que esa vez quería algo de agua.

El vaso que agarró no tenía agua, sino una bebida preparada con más saña que buenas intensiones para uno de los chicos que no había aguantado y ahora se encontraba dormido. El sabor que Miyako percibió fue de cerveza (bebida que ya le habían ofrecido y rechazado después de la primera probada por gusto mayor al sake), y algo más que Miyako no supo identificar, pero que tenía un gusto un tanto dulzón...

Sin darse realmente cuenta, acabó con el contenido del vaso.

Se acercaban nuevas tandas de todas las bebidas que habían ordenado a la mesa en una charola que llevaba una muchacha y a Miyako se le ocurrió que sería bueno alabarla por sus atributos... femeninos. Como la muchacha la ignoró con maestría, Miyako se levantó y medio tropezando consiguió subir a la mesa que tenía por delante. —¡No te vayas, por favor! ¡Eres la única mujer a la que he amado!

Uno de los chicos que estaban medio inconscientes, al ver a Miyako en la mesa se paró de golpe y con el rostro todo colorado comenzó a gritar. —¡Woo, Inoue-chan!

Un par más de chicos bastante idos también se levantaron y le corearon el nombre a la chica que, despistada de su primer objetivo, se sonrió y soltó: —¡Woo, a celebrar! —y se puso a hacer movimientos raros mientras bailaba yendo de mesa en mesa de las muchas que ocupaba el nutrido grupo de estudiantes universitarios.

Ichijouji, siendo el único que no había tomado ni una sola gota de alcohol, comenzó a seguirla. Las mesas eran chiquitas y no sabía si se debía a eso o a razón de su propia embriaguez que Miyako parecía a punto de caer en cada paso que daba al cambiar de mesa. En eso estaba, cuando a Ken le retumbaron los oídos al sonido de una canción familiar: era la canción de moda del momento, esa que Miyako no paraba de cantar y...

—Ay, no...

—¡Amo esa canción! Bien, chicos: ¡esto sólo acaba de empezar!

Ken tuvo que apresurarse cuando Miyako saltó de una mesa a otra que estaba a dos lejos de la que inició y apenas consiguió detenerla en su caída para devolverle el equilibrio y caerse el mismo sobre uno de los chicos que dormía a pierna suelta en la única esquina que acabaron ocupando. Miyako se reía y le guiñó un ojo cuando con los pies firmes en la mesa se dispuso a comenzar a bailar. Ken se puso completamente colorado, había tocado en su apuro por salvar a la chica de su caída partes que quizá no debería de tantear en público y Miyako parecía lo suficientemente consciente para haberse dado cuenta. —¡Esto va para ti, mi amor!

Por la forma en que a Miyako parecían írsele los ojos todavía a la mesera, Ken no estuvo seguro de si se refería a él o quien con "su amor". ¿Y quién fue el gracioso que puso aquella canción...?

—¡Inoue! ¡Inoue! ¡Inoue!

Ken no era especialmente celoso, pero cuando escuchó entre tanto vitoreo de los compañeros de su novia un "Miyako" no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

—Hey... —el chico en el que había caído le sonrió a Ken de una manera tan extraña que él se levanto de golpe y justo en ese momento en que Miyako acababa su canción estuvo cerca de ella cuando...

—¡Gracias, bello público!

... Miyako se desvaneció casi en el mismo momento en que cerró la boca. Ken la atrapó en el último segundo y se fue de espaldas con ella encima. —¡Miyako!

—Ken... Honou-sensei me tiene saña, porque soy más lista que ella, seguro... —balbuceó la chica, perdida, con los ojos cerrados. —Y porque tengo un novio más lindo...

—¿Qué? —La verdad es que por la forma en que hablaba a Ken se le hacía difícil entenderle.

—Gracias por acompañarme... —finalmente, se acurrucó en él y Miyako cayó rendida al sueño.


End file.
